


Becky Writes an Itty Bitty Birthday Bang

by spiralicious



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Becky Writes Fanfic, Community: spn_bigpretzel, Gen, Humor, Itty Bitty Birthday Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Becky tries to celebrate spn_bigpretzel's birthday.





	

Looking for the latest DEW prompt, Becky was surprised to see a new challenge in its place. The Pretzel was celebrating its fourth anniversary with an “Ittty Bitty Birthday Bang.” She squealed in delight at the concept and promptly set down to write. 

“I went to Sam Winchester's birthday party and I took a bottle of baby oil to spread over his muscled... Wait,” Becky paused. “I'm not supposed to be in this.” She tried again.

“Dean Winchester walked into the small bar just off campus where his little brother was celebrating his twenty first birthday. Sam had no idea that Dean was going to be there and the sight of him took his breath away.” Becky never back buttoned so fast. That was too cheesy, even for her. 

She popped her neck, stretched her fingers, and started again. “Sam looked deeply into his lover's eyes. 'I can't believe you came.' 

“Lucifer caressed Sam's cheek. 'Of course. I would always come for you.'”

Becky stared at her screen, down at her hands, and back at her screen again. “Where the hell did that come from?” She closed the document in its entirely and opened a fresh one. 

“Sam flinched back from the window at the last lightning strike. All things considered, it was a stupid thing to be afraid of. Of course, Dean suddenly appearing next to him didn't help. 

“'Hey, I found some candles, Sammy.' 

“Sam looked over and saw Dean holding a sad little store bought cake slice with an emergency candle shoved into it. He was touched. 'You actually bought a cake?' 

“'Of course, Sammy.' Dean grinned.” 

Becky's muse promptly died. She waited, her fingers poised at the keyboard, but nothing came. She wiggled them over the home keys, hoping to shake out a word or two to get the fic rolling again. “Come on, I only need five hundred words,” she said, frustrated, to her computer screen. 

After a few moments, her face twitched uncontrollably with her efforts to will out more words. “Coffee. I need coffee.” Becky fled her computer for the kitchen, hoping the magic elixir from her coffee maker would speed things along.

Three cups of coffee and a deep breath later, she began again. “Sam blushed hard. He'd made it back to the hotel room without incident, but now, confronting Dean, the complete realization of what he had done hit him. He'd actually gotten himself invited to the head cheerleader's birthday party to steal a pink silky pair of her panties. And now, he was going to ask Dean to wear them. It was wrong, so very wrong, but he needed it.” Becky cursed her coffee. Like Dean would ever wear pink panties. 

Becky brought her fingers to the keyboard once again. “Dean Winchester went to Sam's birthday party and took Sam his heart because his brother would always be the only thing that would ever matter. Thus began the epic love story of Sam and Dean...” Now, that was something Becky could work with.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for spn_bigpretzel's Itty Bitty Birthday Bang challenge ( "I went to…’s birthday party, and I took…") to celebrate its fourth anniversary under the username kattrip033.


End file.
